(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key cutters that use a manufacturer's code to cut key blanks using an indexing system to position the key blanks under a punch or similar cutter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have used a number of different indexing and positioning means that rely on spaced apertures and moving arms. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,214, 3,719,115.
Other key cutters use a threaded indexing device. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,865 and 2,812,816.
Applicant's device uses a pair of interchangeable cams that move the indexing carriages which are spring loaded into position under the punch, one of the indexing carriages carries the key blank.